More than a Letter
by The Bride of constant Vigil
Summary: Tails is depressed over Cosmo's death, but what happens when he find's a letter that she has written to him? What will Tails learn about the girl he once loved.


**Author's Notes (For those who care):**

**This story is written for Moonstar9's competition. I also do plan to write a story based off this, actually I wrote the first chapter last year. i guess the only thing that's stopping me from putting it up is, my ambitions. Whatever, just read the story.**

* * *

><p>Tails was alone, he couldn't believe it, Cosmo was truly gone. Tears ran down the young fox's cheek as he tried to cope with what was now his reality, a reality he didn't want to face. He didn't want to believe Cosmo was gone, and even though it seemed as if no one wanted to believe it, it was true, and he would have to learn to live with it.<p>

Tails kept walking around on the Blue Typhoon until he found himself in Cosmo's old room. No one had been in there since the accident, Tails wouldn't allow them, because he wanted to preserve every memory of her and keep it untouched. His friends tried to sway his opinion, but he had his mind set. He knew his friends cared about Cosmo too, Sonic had even given him her seed, but none of them would ever care as he did, because they didn't love Cosmo as he did.

Tails mindlessly drifted over to her desk where a single piece of paper lay. At first he ignored the letter, but then he saw that there was some writing on it. It was a letter, he read the first line, and learned that it was addressed to him. Tails clutched the letter, and held it to his chest for just a moment, he could somewhat feel Cosmo in the letter, he then removed the letter from his chest and started to read it.

_Dear Tails,_

_I wish I had the guts to come out and say the words to you that would change everything, but I can't. I don't know what's stopping me, is it our age, or is it that small possibility that you might reject me, and never speak to me again. Whatever it is, I need to overcome it, and say those three words to you. That would make things so much easier for the both of us._

_I guess I should tell you what I like about you. You are probably the nicest person in the universe; you have always been there for me, and I wish I could be there for you when you have and Sonic have to save the universe. You are extremely smart, the smartest person I know, but those are only your mental features. You must have a literate heart of gold to accept me, and all the problems that I have caused your friends. Then, there are your eyes. They are so beautiful; they remind me of the sky on a perfect summer day, or even the ocean when the sun hits it and sparkles. They are a bright blue, and they always seem to shine, I look to them as a beckon of hope. I wish you would look to me the same way._

_Well, I guess I must say it to you now, my time is running low. I can feel it; I know I'm not going to survive another year. On the bright side, at least I now know what my purpose in life is. I will give the ultimate sacrifice to save the world. I finally know what mother meant when she always talked to me. Isn't that great Tails! I have a purpose, even after all the trouble I have caused you, your friends, and my entire race. If only I can give this letter to you before my destiny is upon me, then my life would not be completely in vain._

_Love,_

_Cosmo_

The fox felt tears starting to trickle down his cheeks, "Sh-she loved me," he muttered. Now he was grasping the paper with all his might, hoping that by never letting go of the paper, he would never let go of Cosmo, but this wasn't going to help. The letter was a letter, it wasn't Cosmo, it's only her feelings, not the actual person.

Tails solemnly put the letter back where he found it and walked out of the room. He walked straight back to his workshop. He had a brilliant idea, no one was going to separate him from Cosmo, and he was going to get her back no matter the cost. With his goal established he started working on a machine, a machine that would take him to other dimensions, through time in space, or wherever he wanted to go, because his love for Cosmo was one that would not be stopped by death…

The End.


End file.
